Riichi Hikari
Richi Hikari is an OC originally created by KawaiCats, however he was later adopted by Redandsymmetry. Appearance Riichi has short, light brown hair with bangs that fall slightly into his face. His eyes are cyan and he has pale skin. He wears the default uniform unless customized, along with a ring on his left hand. Personality Riichi is always helpful, and wants everyone to have justice in their lives. If he sees someone treat someone with injustice, he will help them and punish the person who hurt them. He also knows when to be serious, and when to be happy and foolish with others. He may seem to be happy in really bad moments, but on the inside he'll be sad and hurt, but he does that to make people happy and calm. Backstory Riichi had a bad time when he was young. His mother started drinking a lot, and hit her husband, Riichi, and his little sister. Finally, that caused his father to leave the house with his sister. Then, his mother married someone again. His step father seemed nice, but he was a monster inside. He also had two sons that were really innocent. But one night, his mother was murdered. Riichi was really sad, but he wanted the murderer to be punished, so he started an investigation and discovered that it was his step father. So he told the police, and he became the defense to make his step father go to jail. He was the lawyer in defense of his dead mother and he won. Even he was surprised to win a case against another great lawyer. But with his debate skills he made everyone know the truth. Then he started to live with his father, sister, and step brothers again. His father put him in Akademi High, and he joined the Debate Club and won a lot of competitions with other schools. Relationships Canon Fanon His Father: Riichi loves his father. He was the only parent that really loved him. His Mother: Riichi forgives her for all the stuff that happened, and loves her. And wants her back, to start over again. His Sister: Riichi thinks that his sister is really annoying, but he still loves her with all of his heart. His Step Brothers: Even though their father killed his mother, he knows that they are good people and they didn't know about it. Belle Lafayette: Belle and Riichi are really good friends. Riichi talks to her about his problems and secrets. They've known each other since the first day of school. Belle doesn't know a lot about debate and lawyer stuff, but she supports him anyway. Madoka Esumi: Riichi has a huge crush in her. She loves her in secret, Madoka knows that and uses him like an advantage but she is nice with him. Schedule -At 6:00 AM, he wakes up, changes into his uniform, eats breakfast, and goes to the bathroom. -Then, at 6:45 AM, he goes on a bike to school, or sometimes walks with Belle. -At 7:15am He goes to his locker change his shoes and goes to the debate club -Later, at 7:45 AM, he speaks with Belle. -At 8:00 AM, they walk to class. -Then at 1:00 PM, he goes to lunch, and eats with Belle. -Then he returns to class until 3:00 PM. -At 3:00, he goes to his club. Then at 3:30, he goes and walks with Belle to her home, and then he returns home. Trivia -He was going to be a mean bitch. -He was going to be blonde. -He is based on a lot of Danganronpa characters. -He was going to be strict. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:2nd Years Category:Debate Club Category:Students Category:Redandsymmetry's OCs